The Beasts of the Night
by kingmaker51005
Summary: Kara is in deep need of help when the Teen Titans come to her rescue. Yet when the Titans ask questions about Kara's past and her situation, Kara doesn't really answer them. What is Kara hiding? Who is Kara really? More importantly, why does Beast Boy and Cyborg feel a connection with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kara ran down the block as fast as she could. She hated running in general but it was the only way to escape him. Kara's lungs were burning by the time she

finished the block, but she pushed herself to keep going. Too afraid to let the beast get to her Kara desperately reached for her Katana and faced her opponent. The

oversized wolf growled at Kara with pure anger in his eyes. Kara attempted to hide her fear but it was hard. Suddenly the wolf attacked and Kara tried to dodge the

beast but he scratched her on her right arm. The scared but willing girl then swung her Katana at the crazed wolf, slicing a bit of his ear of. The beast slightly cried

out in pain and shook his head wildly trying to recover from the pain. The wolf then gave Kara the most murderous look and pounced. Before Kara could even blink,

a large green form tackled her opponent. Which she realized was a green saber tooth tiger? The rather large cat looked at Kara in concern. Kara was confused

about the green cat, but saw the beast rise from the tackle. "Look out!" Kara cried to the saber tooth. All of a sudden something blue hit the wolf, making him run

away. When Kara turned to the direction where the shot came from, she spotted a guy with robotic like parts in a blue car. "Boo Ya!" He cried in triumph. With the

guy were two girls, one in a blue cloak, the other floating in the air, a masked guy on a motorcycle, and the green saber tooth who morphed into a green boy. "Who

are you people?" Kara asked in utter confusion. "We're the Teen Titans." Replied the boy in the mask.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After a few minutes of the Teen Titans explaining who they were to Kara, she thanked them all for their help and started heading out. "Wait, where are you going?" The one named Robin asked. Kara without stopping to look back replied, "To the hospital, I'm injured." Kara hoped the Titans would leave her at that, but she then collapsed from exhaustion. She saw Cyborg pick her up, but then she blacked out. Kara dreamt of the warm arms of her loving Damien holding her, Kara missed him a lot her heart broke. Kara then heard the voice of Beast Boy echo, "Kara, you okay?" Slowly opening her eyes Kara saw Beast Boy in front of her. Kara slowly got up scanning her surroundings. "Where am I?" Kara asked. She checked her injured arm and noticed how it was stitched up and clean. "You're at the Titan Tower, Raven stitched you up." Replied Robin entering the room. "I watched over you!" Beast Boy announced waving his hands frantically and smiling. "I carried you here!" Cyborg also announced with a smile. "And I was going to feed you the food of my people when we are injured!" Starfire squealed offering Kara a bowl of blue goo. Kara tasted it and smiled for it was very sweet and had a delightful sour aftertaste. "This is delicious!" Kara replied to Starfire. Starfire smiled in victory and said, "It's Rapsorp!" Kara recalled how Starfire is from another planet. Kara wondered though why she was brought here. Why didn't they just drop her off at the hospital and be done with it? "Why was I brought here?" Kara accidentally asked out loud. "We didn't want to risk the wolf coming after you again, also we wanted to ask you some questions." Robin replied. "Yeah, like why was that thing after you?" Cyborg asked Kara, she noticed he was sitting right next to her now. Kara felt uncomfortable explaining her wolf problem to the Titans. Besides Kara was perfectly capable of dealing with this problem herself. If the Titans decided to get involved, Kara felt more people would get hurt and she didn't want that. "Look guys it's very nice of you to take care of me like this but I have to be on my way." Kara managed to reply, getting off the couch. "But you just got here!" Beast Boy said blocking her way. "Yeah, stay longer, at least till you heal up!" Cyborg pleaded getting up from the couch. "Please Kara, we beg of you." Starfire said. "You can't risk going out there, especially when you're injured." Robin reasoned with Kara. Kara sighed; these guys really were concerned for her. It was obvious they weren't going to be convinced otherwise. "Okay I'll stay." Kara said in defeat. "Sweet!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "But where will I sleep?" Kara asked. "Follow us we have a spare room." Robin answered bidding Kara to follow them. They stopped at a door and the door opened. The room looked like it was recently redecorated to look plain and unused. Kara could see that Beast Boy had a sad look in his eyes, but it left right away. "Thanks guys, it's very nice." Kara said appreciatively.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cyborg woke up from his charge feeling excited; he looked at the time it read 6 o'clock in the morning. The reason Cyborg set his charge time till this early was because of the beautiful guest in the room, a couple of doors down the hall. To make Kara feel comfortable here at the Titan Tower, Cyborg decided to make breakfast. While on his way to the kitchen, Cyborg smelled something nasty cooking. _Oh no. _Thought Cyborg, he sprinted to the kitchen and saw Beast Boy, cooking wearing his chef hat. "What are you doing?!" Cyborg asked demandingly. Beast Boy turned and gave his friend a nervous smile.

"Oh, hey buddy. I'm a…just uh-making breakfast. You know, wanna make Kara feel welcomed and all." Beast Boy nervously explained. Suddenly Cyborg noticed Beast Boy was cooking his nasty ass tofu.

"Oh you are not feeding Kara that tofu stuff for breakfast!" Cyborg exclaimed, grabbing the pan from Beast Boy and throwing the tofu into the garbage.

"Dude! That's quality tofu you're throwing away!" Beast Boy yelled out in panic.

"Sit your ass down and let the real chef handle this!" Cyborg ordered Beast Boy pushing him into a seat at the table. Beast Boy didn't bother fighting Cyborg, knowing the guy was in the zone and didn't want to be messed with. Though Beast Boy was bummed that he wasn't making Kara breakfast, the little green dude had some other tricks he thought up to win Kara. After an hour of Cyborg slaving away in the kitchen while Beast Boy napped, breakfast was finished and Kara just arrived.

"Whoa, what's all this?" Kara asked in surprise. After oversleeping for the first time in days, Kara felt the familiar pain of hunger in her stomach and decided to head to the kitchen. What Kara encountered though was much more, what she got was a feast.

"We wanted you to feel welcome here since you're staying for a while." Cyborg answered with a little pride from cooking. Kara sat down and put a few things on her plate and slowly tasted it. By the look on Kara's face, Cyborg knew he did a fine job cooking.

"Of course I helped." Beast Boy quickly added. Kara smiled in gratitude to both of them and began to chow down. While eating Kara felt the rare feeling of tranquility and happiness, Beast Boy was telling the funniest jokes and Cyborg was talking about how Kara should see his car. A little later the rest of the gang joined in for breakfast.

"So Kara, I hate to bring this up during breakfast, but what was the wolf-thing that attacked you yesterday?" Robin asked Kara while she was drinking the rest of her orange juice.

Putting down her glass, Kara replied in a slight murmur, "Well um"

"Come on Robin give the girl a break, she's been through a lot these past several hours." Beast Boy interrupted. By looking at Kara's face, Beast Boy knew she didn't trust the Titans enough to tell them a lot. The only reason he knew that was because Beast Boy knew people like that from his past. Kara then gave Beast Boy a grateful look, making him blush.

"Come on Kara, I want you to check something out." Cyborg offered bidding Kara to follow him. Kara immediately ran after Cyborg, followed by Beast Boy and Starfire. Raven and Robin just looked at each other in suspicion of the new girl.

"She's hiding something Robin." Raven finally said.

"I know, we just have to gain Kara's trust." Robin replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"Wow!" Kara exclaimed ogling Cyborg's sweet ride. Kara has seen some nice cars, but not as advanced and cool as his. Cyborg looked at his car with pride and Kara liked that, in her opinion if someone worked hard and with focus they should have pride in what they've done.

"I'm glad you like it. I've just finished on her upgrades." Cyborg said in a matter of fact. Starfire giggled in excitement and flew around the car observing it herself. Kara wished she could be as carefree as joyful the Martian girl. Kara sighed in hidden sadness, knowing she couldn't escape her wolf problem. "Wanna go for a ride in it?" Cyborg offered opening the door for her. Kara smiled excitedly and jumped in. Right when Kara sat in, Cyborg sped off, leaving Beast Boy and Starfire in the dust. Kara looked at Cyborg in confusion. "They didn't get in fast enough." Cyborg replied to the expression innocently. Kara shrugged and put her window down and stuck half her body out of the speeding car. The wind in her long, dark mane gave Kara a giddy and familiar sensation of excitement. Suddenly Kara remembered the first time she did this with sweet Damien. Her boyfriend from so long ago, now gone…forever, and it's all her fault. "Kara!" Cyborg called out from the car. Kara snapped out of her sad memory and slid back in her seat. She quickly reassembled her hair and gave a warm smile to Cyborg making him blush. "So Kara, where did you live before here?" Cyborg asked.

"Is this an interrogation?" Kara questioned jokingly.

"No, this is a conversation. I'm just curious about you that's all." Cyborg reassured Kara.

"I lived in Chicago till I was thirteen, then a few years ago I moved to Jersey. My father was a marine; I learned everything I know today from him. After he died we decided to move. I left home a year later, my mom remarried to the biggest D-bag and I couldn't stand living in that house. And, yeah that's my life story." Kara explained, leaving out the part about the wolf and Damien. Cyborg face was expressionless, but Kara knew he wanted to know more about last night. She didn't trust these guys to stay out of her business they were too helpful.

"Well do you have a place to stay around here?" Cyborg asked.

"No, but I won't be here long. I'm always on the move." Kara replied while staring out the window.

"Well until then, you're staying with us." Cyborg announced with a smile. Kara gave him a surprised look. "We're not letting you risk your safety out there till this wolf thing is solved." Cyborg explained. When they arrived back at the tower an alarm rang.

"Titans! Trouble!" Kara heard Robin yell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kara's heart pounded, partly in panic and partly in anticipation. Panic because she didn't want the issue to be the wolf, the anticipation was for the hunt. When everyone gathered to the living room, the huge screen showed the wolf running around in rage searching, for Kara. It always searched for Kara; it's the reason why Kara didn't stay in one place for very long. The wolf hunted for Kara like a game, filling her with fear at unexpected times. The wolf only liked to hurt Kara, never kill her. In a sick way, Kara lived for it. "The huge wolf is headed towards our side of downtown. I want everyone to surround it. Raven and I will head toward it southbound, Starfire take westbound, Kara and Beast Boy you guys take northbound, and Cyborg take toward it eastbound." Robin ordered. "Titans Go!" Robin dismissed.

Beast Boy changed into a pterodactyl and grabbed Kara by the shoulders and flew her towards their direction. When they spotted the wolf, Kara took out her sword and ordered Beast Boy, "Drop me."

For a few seconds Beast Boy hesitated, fearing Kara might hurt herself, but he obeyed. Kara took out her sword while in the air and aimed it right for the wolf's shoulder hoping to cripple it from running. From what Beast Boy could see she did and he was impressed by her skills. The wolf howled in pain and before it could snap at Kara, Beast Boy turned into an elephant and smashed the wolf, breaking a building wall. The wolf swiftly recovered and attempted to slash Beast Boy's face. Fortunately, Beast Boy barely missed it by turning in to a hummingbird. Starfire blazed star bolts at the wolf, making it tumble down the block. Without giving the wolf a chance to even blink, Cyborg tackled it to the ground punching it. The wolf head-butted Cyborg in return. Raven at that moment murmured her words, trapping the wolf in a dome of her magic. The wolf struggled to get out, but failed to escape. "We have em!" Beast Boy called to Robin.

"How long can you hold it Raven?" Robin asked Raven.

"Long enough to contain it." Raven replied.

"Good let's take it back to the tower." Robin ordered.

"Why?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Because I have a feeling this thing is not just a wolf." Robin replied under his breath.


End file.
